Berry Blue and her Master's Plans
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A little something to tell what's going to be happening next in my Defenders vs Monsters series. Berry Blue will be getting her next series of assignments from her mysterious master.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Here's just a little something to help kick off the New Year. This telling of what Berry Blue and her secret Master are planning to do next. It'll also give a hint of what's about to happen.

\\_l_/

**Berry Blue and Her Master's Plans**

The mysterious master that Berry Blue actually served sat alone in his throne room, waiting for his agent to return. He had sent her on a recovery mission a few days ago and she had yet to return to him. The shadows continued to conceal his feature while the sound of his rhythmic claw tapping filled the room. He wasn't kept waiting too much longer as the doors to the throne room opened. Berry Blue stepped into the throne room and was accompanied by a servant as they pushed a cart with two items on it. They both stopped before their master and bowed before his feet. Then simultaneously saying at the same time, "Greetings, Master."

"Berry Blue." The figure said, "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Forgive me, my lord." Berry Blue said with closed eyes. She opened them and looked up to her master's face as she said with a smile, "But getting in to both Monarch of Universe Thirteenth's Earth and the Galactic Patrol in Universe Seven was a little more difficult than I had anticipated." She stood tall as she said, "But they had served their purpose and their sacrifice will not be in vain."

"So you've brought them, yes?" The Master asked. Berry Blue nodded and turned to the cart. Picking up a small clear bag she then said, "A lock of hair from a strong warrior."

Then setting it back down she picked up what appeared to be a fragment of a tooth, "And the tooth of a Titan killer. Just like you had asked."

"Excellent." The Master said with a pleased voice. Turning his attention to the servant next to Berry Blue he said, "Take this to the lab and have them begin at once."

"Yes, Master." The servant said before pulling the cart out of the room. The large and mysterious being then said, "Berry Blue, I have your next three missions for you."

"I live to serve you, my Master." Berry Blue said with a bow of her head, her smile never wavering. Her master then said, "When the creation of the samples you brought is complete, you will unleash it upon the Universe Thirteenth's Earth and show them of its power."

Berry Blue said nothing as he continued, "Have the creature infect which ever warrior comes to oppose it with the stabilizing formula. Then with a chrono-modulator, you will send it into a certain point in time to kill a certain protector of that Earth."

He brought his large hands together as he said, "No doubt that the combined forces of Universes Seven and Thirteen will send someone to undo what we have done, but by then you will start on your next two assignments."

Using the power of his will alone, the master was able to summon another servant into the room. With them they brought two small vials of a black liquid. The servant stopped and the master then said, "You will use the Corrupt Infection to infect the Prince's brother and then the other to infect one of the guardians that the one known as Mothra left behind.

"And your final task will be help the creation of something." The master said as he finished laying out the tasks. Berry Blue became curious and asked, "And what is this creation of something."

A hologram of one of the Earths appeared before her. The master then said, "The location of what I want too lies on Universe Thirteenth's Earth. But its process seems a little slow. I believe you will know what to do to get it to grow."

"I will not disappoint, Master." Berry Blue said as she took the two vials from the other servant. Her master then said, "Now, wait for the creation of the creature and then do your tasks."

Berry Blue smiled as she bowed and said, "I live to serve, my Lord."

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Man, Berry Blue's got her work cut out for her. I plan to have my next Defenders vs. Monsters stories to go along with each other. And I need to tell you that you won't be seeing as many characters in them as you did in Beginnings. But I do hope that you'll like them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
